


Death the Kid x Childish!Reader

by tori_twelve



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_twelve/pseuds/tori_twelve





	

Symmetry. What beautiful symmetry. I lazily closed my golden eyes, basking in the exhilarating sensation of utter perfection. Everything was absolutely flawless. The candles were all the same height (I even had timed the flames so they would melt the candles at an equivalent rate), the couches weren't even a millimeter off, all of the picture frames were aligned with the room, and even better, there was nobody there to muck it up. I felt myself drifting off into a satisfied slumber until...

    "Boo!" 

I jolted up, accidentally bumping the sofa. In exasperation (and slight horror), I gazed up at the intruder. 

    "Look what you've done,"

My hand made it's way to my forehead.

    "Now I have to start  _all over_!" 

The girl's eyes sparkled with mischief, and once again, I questioned why I even put up with such a nuisance. 

    "Aww! Come on, Kiddo! You said we could hang out today!"

My heart skipped at her adorable pouty voice. In truth, I had been avoiding the female. The amount of times I had almost leaned over and gently kissed her ever so symmetrical lips was beyond my comprehension. Distance was necessary if I wanted to rid myself of such scandalous thoughts. 

    "Just fix it later! I'll even help you."

With great urgency, she grabbed my hand, sending tingles racing up my arm. 

    "No,"

My hand yanked itself out of her grip, and her smiled faded faster than a rainbow, even though it was twice as gorgeous. 

    "I need to fix it  _now._ "

I uttered softly, eyeing the girl's lips as they turned even farther into a frown. 

    "Fine. Fix it. It's not like I've been trying to spend time with you for weeks now." 

As she made her way to the door, something in me twisted, and I pulled her back by the wrist in the blink of an eye. The (e/c) eyed girl turned, a curious look painting her visage, minuscule tears prickling her bright eyes. I pulled my hand away abruptly, straightening my suit and regaining my composure. 

    "Alright. What would you like to do?"

The (height) girl grinned, flinging herself onto me.

    "Kiddo! You're the best!"

My calloused hand casually made it's way to her ruffled locks, gently smoothing them down. 

    "You didn't answer my question."

She lightly giggled into my chest. 

    "Hmmmm... can we go to the park? Like, the one across the street from the coffee shop?" 

I sighed. What on Earth was I going to do with her? If any other person had proposed such a preposterous idea, I would have promptly declined. Nothing ever should come before symmetry. But as I observed the female who was skipping towards the immense doors, I couldn't help but wonder. For some odd reason, I could put her first in a heartbeat. Who cared about symmetry when I could make this odd lady happy? 

    "Calm down. It's just the park, I don't particularly understand why you're so excited. You should be grateful I'm even taking you."

    "Oh, Kiddo. It's not the park I'm excited about, it's spending time with you!"


End file.
